CODE GEASS: Sharingan No Lelouch
by Diaconsecond
Summary: AU. The invasion of Britannia released something ancient, something powerful and Lelouch Vi Britannia was the one to find it, find the last Shinobi. Entire countries feared Geass-Lelouch, World fear Lelouch legacy of Madara


CODE GEASS: SHARINGAN NO LELOUCH 

Prologue: History Class Time!

Have I ever told you…

About my times of glory…

Of course I have…

I had lot of free time…

And still do…

After all…

I have been here all this time…

In this cursed grave…

It was eight or nine millennia ago…

Give or take a few centuries…

I had a plan…

It was a good plan if I may say…

At least it was until SOMEONE decided he was the Chosen One and that he could stop the cycle of hatred with brawns alone and few charismatic words…

And you know, he did stop me by dying a martyr's death…

His name was… Uzumaki Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, and the former Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune…

"And after all this years his sacrifice in the last battle with the terrible Uchiha Madara, the inmortal Uchiha, the legacy of Uzumaki Naruto…" the narrator said

"Was forgotten two years later…" the voice said with a sing song tone…

"For you see Naruto-chan thought he knew better, and because of that I have to live the rest of eternity in this god forsaken grave in which he sealed me away! HOW NICE OF YOU EH, NARUTO!" the voice said angrily at the darkness…

"OH SURE! USE THE SILENT TREATMENT! FINE IS NOT LIKE I WANT TO TALK TO A PILE OF BONES!" the voice gave a heavy sighs…

"If you had just died that day, but no you had to be stubborn to the end… but Oh well, I told you before didn't I?..."

"…"

"Of course I did, I won against Hashirama all those years by looking at the future, and I won against you by living, even if is in this forsaken grave" the voice said, the giving a chuckle the figure turned to the small light in the room showing pale skin and tired face, showing a red eye with some comma like marks…

"I will live on, live to see your sacrifice be in vain, live to escape this prison of stone and death, to live and show the world once more the might of one UCHIHA MADARA" the last Uchiha said with a manic grin…

"After all time is what I have in spades"…

Xxxxx

Sakuradite!

The rare mineral known as sakuradite, became increasingly valuable as more and more modern military technology relied upon it; the superconductive properties of it resulted in technological miniaturization which allowed for the development of such machines as Knightmare Frames. Unfortunately for Britannia, 70% of the world's sakuradite came from reserves located in Japan.

While not being part of the three superpowers, Japan was able to maintain its independence and economic superiority by manipulating sakuradite supplies to each of the three superpowers to maintain a balance of power; essentially, if any one superpower tried to invade Japan and seize its sakuradite reserves, it would give them such an advantage that the other two powers would have to attack it instantly or risk annihilation. Consequently, no one superpower was willing to risk a world war by conquering Japan, even though each of them was perfectly capable of doing so.

In 2010 a.t.b., after the conquest of Area 10, formerly known as the Indochinese Peninsula, by Britannia, Japan decided to align with the policies of the Chinese Federation and Euro Universe and apply economic pressure upon Britannia, an event which came to be referred to as the Oriental Incident; all three factions blockaded Britannian ports in an attempt to force negotiations.

The plan backfired, though, as Britannia instead invaded Japan on August 10th in the Second Pacific War. Lasting only a month, Britannia conquered Japan thanks to the large-scale implementation of fourth-generation Knightmares as weapons of war, whose combination of mobility and firepower gave them a complete advantage over the more standard main battle tanks of Japan.

The conquered island nation was renamed Area 11, and its citizens "Elevens." Britannia accomplished this feat without retaliation from the EU and the Chinese Federation thanks to clever political manipulation: Britannia divided the sakuradite production of Japan into thirds and evenly distributed it among the three superpowers.

More sakuradite was produced overall as the Japanese no longer had any say in the matter, such as the exploitation of sakuradite deposits under Mt. Fuji which caused the sacred mountain to be defaced in pursuit of the mineral. Britannia wisely gave the other two superpowers equal shares in the stockpiles of sakuradite, essentially bribing them out of war or even allying with each other…

This however is the known history, a history with missing chapters…

XXXXX

(August 19th 2010 A.T.B.)

It was a bright summer afternoon in Japan, somewhere near Mt. Fuji; a trio of children was heading into a small cave found at the base of a small hill. Two boys both identical ages entered the cave, one with short brown hair, one while the second boy was pushing a seven year old sitting in a wheelchair through the cave's opening which was surprisingly large enough to allow them to gain easy access. The children eventually reached the end of the cave where they found an ancient wooden door at the end of the tunnel.

"What is it?" The black haired youth asked.

"I don't know I found it yesterday, but with the war going on we can hide here." The brown haired boy replied.

"I guess we could, but we need to be ready, we can't lower of guard." The dark haired child said, his face sporting a frown.

"Brother, are we going to be here for awhile?" The little girl asked.

"For now, but don't worry." The black hair boy said, his face and tone giving a 180° turn as he looked at the chair bound girl, the brown haired boy gave the pair a sad look as the black haired one tried to cheer his crippled sister.

"I am sure everything will be alright Nunnally, right Suzaku?" the black haired boy asked his friend trying to calm the distraught girl. However his face gained a frown when his friend did not answer, turning his head to ask again he found the one known as Suzaku was staring at the old wood door…

"Hey Suzaku did you open that door?" the black haired boy asked curiously.

"I tried opening it, but I could never get it to open." Suzaku answered softly, his voice showing a hit of nervousness.

"I see" The young man said as he approached the door, but as he drew closer his friend placed a hand over his shoulder stopping his advance.

"What?" the black haired boy asked annoyed at the interruption, but before he could express his annoyance Suzaku began.

"Lelouch listen to me, I-I think is better if we leave, the door, something is wrong with it." The brown haired boy said his eyes locked in the mysterious door,

'_Ara, Ara, kankaku. Nantoiu konomashii!'_

"Eh!" Suzaku whimpered as a voice whispered in his ears…

"Suzaku are you ok? You face is all pale?" the one known as Lelouch asked with worry…

'_Oi, izure irikireru mai reigi agaru kudasai'_

This time Suzaku jumped back his head turning from one side to the other, looking for the owner of the voice, Lelouch however looked back at the door…

'_I am talking to you boy__s'_ the voice called again this time in an heavy accented Japanese…

"What?" both boy yelped as the the door opened. But their awe turned into terror as a powerful suction affect grabbed black hair boy trying to pull him in. Suzaku, the most physically fit of the two managed to grab onto a thick tree root from the ceiling.

"Help me brother!" The girl cried as the darkness pull grew, the chair bound girl cried again in fright when the chair was pulled in, her fright turned into a bit of relief as Suzaku's hand got hold of her, both children held for what seemed hours and then just as fast the door closed itself.

Both children sighed as the adrenaline and fear left their young bodies, however relief gave away to panic as both noticed something…

"LELOUCH!"

"BIG BROTHER!"

XXXXX

A short time later in the middle of a seemingly endless void, a young child who appeared to be of at least ten years old, was slowly stirring to awareness. He was wearing a simple short-sleeve collar shirt with tan shorts and possessed short black hair, a fair skin complexion and amethyst eyes.

As he awoke, his vision was blurry at first, but soon his sight cleared, giving the child the chance to look around and observe his surroundings. As he struggled to his feet he saw that he was lying on a large circular room

The child rose dusting himself off while trying to figure out where he was. "Hello…anyone there?" The little boy shouted into the dark void.

"Where am I?"

"Where indeed." The heavy accented voice said, amusement evident in the tone

"Who are you? I demand an answer!" Lelouch Vi Britannia shouted.

"Wow, it's been ages since someone demanded anything from me, I mean, the last one was Naruto-chan, and that was few millennia ago, at least he was somewhat strong, you on the other hand" the voice mused again, this time with palpable amusement.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the child growled out, his face a mask of anger

"Exactly as I said it, you demand from me but you don't know who I am, you have not the power, the experience or the talent to demand anything from me, so why should I answer to you, boy?" the voice mocked as the young Vi Britannia glared

"humph, whatever" Lelouch growled out giving up on finding the voice, then realization downed on him…

"NUNNALLY!... SUZAKU!" the boy frantically cried

"Oh, those two are not here, pity I say, the young man next to you seemed stronger than you" the voice mocked again as the black haired boy ran in circles crying for his sister and friend only to fall a minute later panting heavily on his knees.

"You done?" the voice asked this time chuckling at the downed boy. "Mmmm, I have to say, your stamina is so… low… I meant it, is so low that I can even believe you are a five year old boy" the voice mocked

"I AM TEN" came the irate response

"Really, that makes it worse, hahaha" the black haired boy flushed red at the mockery

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS I NEED TO FIND MY SISTER." Lelouch snapped.

"Ma, ma, calm down boy, there is no need for screaming, especially after what I have to offer" the voice said

"Eh?" the young britannian asked confused.

"You see boy, you and I are in a dire situation, both are imprison here now, me for my past, and I say PAST actions and you till you accept my proposal or die, which ever come first" the voice said with a seller like tone leaving the young Lelouch completely shocked…

"What do you mean with trapped here? Where is here? Who are you?" the black haired child asked in tandem

"Right, sorry my manners are all dusty, my name is Uchiha Madara, last member of the Uchiha Clan, and I am a shinobi" the voice said with hint of pride

"A ninja, like in the movies? Yeah right" Lelouch humphed at the voice, if possible the voice gained a tick mark..

"Not like those, only kami knows when that became a ninja stereotype, now I have no patience to explain the history of the world-"

"As if I hadn't learnt that already"

"The history before your history, you see, I have been here for over eight thousand years" Madara said with melancholy. "How it happened is not important, what is important is that I can give you powers beyond your wildest dreams boy" the last Uchiha said with the upmost seriousness and confidence.

Lelouch gulped at that.

Power. Now that was something he definitely needed, but what kind of power, and Nunnally, where was his sister? The boy took a breath and steeled his wits.

"And tell me what do you want for this power of you, nothing is free" the boy asked showing the beginning of his cynical nature.

"Ah, something unique… freedom, true freedom"

"Eh, and how do you expect me to free you, are you not the one with power? And me, I am but a child" Lelouch mocked the voice of Madara as rose to his feet

"tsk, tsk boy, physical freedom is overrated, true freedom can only be attained with the assistance of others, I want you to have my burden, my goals and dreams, be the legacy that I was denied, do what I could not"

"And that is?" the purple eyed boy asked suspiciously.

"…" Madara's whisper caught Lelouch off guard…

"Really? Is that what you want?" the britannian asked shocked.

"I that so hard to believe"

"Yes it is" the boy said with sincerity.

"Will you accept my conditions, I can assure you my powers while grand will be close to impossible for you to master, and you may die fulfilling the conditions of our contract"

"I was going to try sooner or later, at least now I may gain some advantage" the black haired said with an arrogant smirk.

"I see… you are interesting for a child" Madara mused aloud as the cloud of darkness fell apart, the oldest immortal was rubbing his pale face as the dim light fell on him, Lelouch who was only a few feet away gulped at the old ragged look the man had.

"To be honest I have no more patience, you child are the first to ever visit my prison in millennia, I can continue with my dream, If you accept my contract I will pass my powers to you, with all the benefits and disadvantages, are you still up to the challenge, boya?" the immortal asked with a neutral look.

"My name is Lelouch Vi Britannia, eleventh prince and seventeenth in the line of throne of the Holy Britannian Empire, I accept your proposal Uchiha Madara" the young prince said with a regal tone.

"I see, then I Uchiha Madara, last of the Uchiha and last of my kind accept the conditions of this contract now the covenant is complete" the Uchiha scion said with a sigh

"I see, now what?"

"Never forget you are the one…who accepted the terms." Madara said looking at the purpled eyed boy with a smirk, who looked confused. Then Madara turned into a black smoke, for the first time Lelouch was able to look at the red eye the man possessed, so entranced he was that he did not notice the black smoke circling him until the moment he was drowning on it.

'_Every travel starts with a step or in your case a leap of faith' _

Everything went dark as Lelouch felt the full brunt of the mist; the pain was such that no longer than a few seconds the black prince lost consciousness.

Now this just the last idea I had, I have been reading Naruto's manga and its awful, just like that, then I read Fairy Tail, One Piece and they have the same idea, idiots leading them to victory, just because someone says "To defeat the guy who defeated us all we need to be stronger than five minutes ago" then a minute later they get stronger.

I have come to hate Natsu with a passion. Naruto is awesome, even if his brain need rewriting, he is awesome, sure he seems to have some gay tendencies with how much he wants to save Sasuke. Luffy is just, so stupid, so stupid I can barely believe it.

Lelouch and Madara, both have goals, mind and the wits to get them, Natsu and Luffy lacks goals, real goals beside looking for adventure, at least Naruto wants world peace.

Anyway Madara is to me a cool character, and in this fic if I decide to continue it, will be less of a leader and more of a lazy mentor, I mean he was imprisoned for millennia, no way would I go back to work after that, I would party all day and night.

Anyway, please review and comment.

Diacon the Second


End file.
